


Letter from Blue

by bandsaremysociallife



Series: Letters from Green and Blue [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandsaremysociallife/pseuds/bandsaremysociallife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue's response to Green's letter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter from Blue

I hope you're happy. You killed him. I bet keeping us apart doesn't seem like such a great plan anymore. He asked me to keep going, but I can do that. Because of you, there is no him, and with no him there is no me. So, I hope whatever you got from keeping me from him is worth it because now it is time for me to leave too. Next time you make a decision I want you to remember the two boys, Green and Blue, and how you're stupid decision ended their lives. Next time let love win.


End file.
